


Punniest

by undertale_lost_hope_au



Series: Undertale short stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au
Summary: Frisk is the pun master
Relationships: Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Undertale short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Punniest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_Raining_Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/gifts).



“Your not that funny bonehead” toriel laughs

“Ouch tori, that's a little painful” sans replies “But I've gotta say, I'm punnier than you.”

Frisk jolts up with a picture they drew in crayon.

It's a picture of stick figure that look like toriel and sans crying, and a picture of frisk in a crown with the words

“Am pun mastr”

Frisk smiles and looks up at their adopted parents.

“Do you like it?”

Sans begins to cry tears of joy and picks the small child up.

“So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute idea I had lol  
> Sorry for it being so short


End file.
